Stolen
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: As revenge for the events at Barrow, the vampires kidnap Jake, since Eben and Stella are both "Dead". When Eben finds out he'll do anything to save his brother…,but will he make it in time?  Takes place in movie/comic verse
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Summary: As revenge for the events at Barrow, the vampires kidnap Jake, since Eben and Stella are both "Dead". When Eben finds out he'll do anything to save his brother…,but will he make it in time?

Takes place in movie/comic verse [Eben has been resurrected and Stella is a vampire]

Also features Nick, Sarah, and George from Dust to Dust.

Prologue

Bark. Bark. Bark. Jake Olemaun shifted restlessly in his beat up twin bed, his neighbors dog's constant barking making it incredibly hard to sleep. Not that he slept much anyway, but still. A little common courtesy. It didn't matter that he never slept ,because if he did the nightmarish memories of that month of darkness would surround him. The dog still could have shown some common fucking courtesy!

Bark. Bark. Bar-rak…..! Silence. The awful, penetrating sound of his neighbors small dog had suddenly stopped dead. He sat up in bed and glanced out the grimy window that looked out on his yard. Being on the second story he could easily see into his neighbors own large shadow filled yard. At first there was nothing ,just the tilted darkness, but a quick flash of movement had him alert and curious.

A shadow had darted across his neighbors yard before disappearing. It had been a quick blur, but he was sure he had seen it. He sat up, curiosity piqued. He had to know what was down there, because something was most definitely down there. He felt a chill go down his spine as he carefully stood up ,his bare feet cold on the icy wood floor. He had the distinct feeling he was going to regret this. After all, who knew what that shadow in his neighbors yard had been? Oh well. Making his way through the hall and downstairs ,he felt a dark and familiar feeling of dread as he realized it could be one of _them_. He shook his head. '_Great_.,' he thought" _Now I'm freaking myself out_.'

Still the idea nagged at him. The shadow made him think of _them_. Fast and agile. Dark. _Deadly_.

"It's nothing….",he whispered to himself." Probably just my imagination…."

He padded through the kitchen and opened the backdoor slowly ,stepping out into the cool night. Post storm winds ruffled his hair and caused him to wrap his arms around his chest. It was cold ,and not just willy-nilly cold, but a biting dry chill that froze your insides. The damp grass swayed in the breeze as he made his way over to the fence that divided his adopted family and his neighbors yards.

Bracing himself for a gruesome scene of death and mutilation he peeked over…and let out a sigh of relief. Nothing. He quickly turned around ,his curiosity satisfied…and felt his heart drop. A tall familiar male figure stood across from him, his neighbors small dog limp in one clawed hand. Blood dripped onto the grass as the small animal squirmed and convulsed until it finally stilled it's glassy eyes staring into nothing.

Jake backed up to the fence and ,recovering from his shock and revulsion, dashed for the still open back door of his home. Dashed for safety. Before he could reach it however he was thrown backward onto the ground. His vision flashed for a second as white hot pain pervaded his mind.

When his vision cleared he could make out the figures features through the haze of pain since it sat on top of him. His assailants bald head gleamed in the moonlight and his black eyes glinted with amusement as Jake shivered and whimpered in fear. It was one of _them_! They'd _come back _for him.

The Grinning figure still had the same disturbing smile that had haunted Jakes dreams for three years. Jake struggled to get out from under the strong bloodied man…no, vampire…,but he was too weak to move. His vision was blurring and he felt tired. So very very tired. Why was he struggling again?

He stared up at the vampire and struggled weakly again. Oh right, He was going to die if he didn't get away ,but he felt so slow. Why was he so tired and weak? Why was the world so blurry and dark? Did he hit his head or something? Wait. That makes sense. He must have hit his head when he fell. That's why the world was so dim and distant. That's why he couldn't fight to get away. As he sunk into unconsciousness he could just barely hear the victorious shriek of the vampire above him.


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Btw, Reviews would make this a lot easier on me…just so you know…

[also, Gale shows up in this chapter. She will be an important character in the sequel Eternal darkness. Btw, she's the little girl Stella saved at the end of the movie. Just so you know. I never make Oc's as main characters…Ever.]

Day one

**

* * *

**

**-[Next Morning]-[Eben and Stella]-[Next Morning]-**

**

* * *

**

Stella sat behind a haphazardly placed stack of books listening to the television that blared in the background. She barely paid it any real mind as she read through another occult book hoping to find the cure for her and her husbands "condition".

'_Seventeen year old Jacob Olemaun disappeared from his group home Late last night-_'

She froze, eyes widening. _Could it really be her Jake?_ Ebens sweet baby brother…_kidnapped? _She quickly turned up the volume and called Eben in ,eyes never once leaving the television screen.

' "_So far no suspects have been found," A tall man, obviously a cop, said to the reporter." Though we could also assume this was a runaway case were it not for the animal carcass found in the yard. So far, we assume it's the work of a psychopath or someone with incredible problems…" The reporter nodded and looked into the camera. "So there you have it…We'll be keeping you updated on this case and any information you have would be extremely helpful." '_

Eben's eyes widened and he moved closer to the screen."H-He's missing…? How…?" Stella shook her head" No idea…it sounds suspicious though…"

He turned away from the screen to look at her."We have to find him."

She nodded "Of course…,but where do we start?"

He thought about it for a minute. Where would they start? Who would take his younger brother?

Then it hit him. Vampires. They had reason to take him.

Eben sighed." Vampires…" As he said it he felt a pang of dread. He'd given up seeing his brother to keep him safe from vampires. From himself and Stella. Yet still, he was in danger. He was in danger and Eben hadn't been there to help. What if they killed him? Or worse, what if they _turned_ him?

"You think they got him?", Stella asked dragging him from his dark thoughts." The ones from Barrow?" She hoped to god it wasn't true. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle it if Jake was in the hands of those nightmarish beasts.

Eben closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly. "Yeah… unfortunately I do."

Stella sighed, obviously upset. She looked up at him with a look of determination. "We have to save him."

* * *

**-[Same time]-[Sarah, Nick, and George]-[Same time]-**

**

* * *

**

Sarah sat cross-legged on the queen sized hotel bed, George beside her. The two vampires were focused on the news story. Some Teen had been kidnapped during the night. Nick walked in ,closing the hotel door behind him loudly, and stared at the screen.

"That's one of the Barrow survivors…",he said softly.

Sarah turned to him." What…?"

He sighed pointing at the screen." The kid is one of the Barrow survivors."

"The kidnapped kid is a Barrow survivor?", George asked an idea coming to his mind. "Think it's a coincidence?"

Sarah shook her head." Doubt it. I mean really, what are the chances?"

Nick nodded "Slim."

Sarah stood up and grabbed the laptop that lay haphazardly on the couch. Opening it she turned to George. "You still have the code for the vampire forum?"

He nodded and typed the code in. "What are you looking for?"

She typed quickly and ,when finished, she looked up at him. "Checking their plans…Maybe they took the boy for a reason. If they did we can find them and stop them."

Her eyes lit up as she found exactly what she was looking for. She scrolled down reading the last several posts and gasped.

"What is it?", Nick asked moving behind her to glance over her shoulder.

She pointed to the screen." Well… it's definitely them who took him."

George joined nick in shoulder surfing her.", but why?"

She scrolled down and pointed to a particularly long post. "Barrow Alaska's having its annual thirty days of night in seven days. They plan to turn the kid and set him loose on the town as revenge. Of course they'll join in the _fun_ too ,but they want it to start with the kid…"

Nick moved to the window and peaked out. Sunlight momentarily blinded him. He had an idea ,but they'd have to wait for dark.

"So…we gonna go save the kid or what?", George said turning to look at nick ,his black vampire eyes curious.

The ex cop nodded." Of course. We have to wait till night fall though. I have an idea.'

Sarah stood up, setting the laptop down on the sofa. "What's your idea?"

Nick looked at them both and grinned "You guys remember Stella Olemaun?"

They nodded.

"She had a huge collection of vampire related books that might come in handy. Her house is still as she left it _sooo_…"

George smirked. "We're gonna jack her books aren't we?"

Nick grinned. "more like…_borrow_ with no intention of returning."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "Cause that's _sooo_ much better…"

* * *

**-[That night]-[Sarah ,Nick, and George]-[That night]-**

**

* * *

**

They stood out side the looming abandoned house in utter silence. George looked over at Nick and stepped forward.

"So…",he asked "We gonna do this?"

Nick nodded and made his way to the door. "Alright. George, you break the lock…Sarah, you keep watch."

Sarah turned around to watch the street while George leaned down and began carefully picking the lock on the front door.

"George hurry up…",Nick whispered glancing around in the darkness.

A telltale click sounded and George grinned." Got it! Score! Let's go."

They quickly made their way into the old house and closed the front door behind them. Nick gestured at them to split up and check the house for the books and the others nodded.

Sarah made her way upstairs while George made his way into the living room. Sarah moved to the large desk in the middle of the room and saw several large old books spread out on the surface. She picked up one of the books and looked it over.

Suddenly she was hit from behind and slammed forward into the desk ,the breathe knocked out of her. She snarled and turned around inhumanly fast to face…another vampire.

* * *

George sifted through the stacks of books and papers littering the dark living room and sighed. How was he supposed to find the books in all the accumulated crap? He growled with frustration and knocked over a stack of books making a loud crash.

Startled by the noise and realizing someone may have heard it ,he jumped back and grimaced. "Shit!"

He turned to make sure no one had heard and found himself flying through the air and slamming into the wall. He snarled and shot up to find himself face to face with an angry raven haired vampire. The Vampire snarled wildly and slammed him into the wall.

"What the _FUCK_ are you doing in my house?", He growled slamming George roughly against the wall again with terrifying force.

* * *

Sarah readied herself to face off against the other vampire, a small blonde woman with a sneer, but found she wouldn't have to when a crash resounded from downstairs.

The blonde vampire turned obviously concerned. "Eben!"

She turned and dashed down stairs ,Sarah following. When both women entered the living room they found three men in a stand off. George was held against the wall by a large raven haired man who Sarah assumed was Eben and Nick stood by the television pointing his gun at Eben's head.

"What the hells going on in here?", Sarah asked looking between the three men.

Nick glanced at his sister then back at Eben. "This asshole just tried to kill George."

She sighed "So did you…"

The other Blonde vampire moved forward and put her hands up in a calming gesture."Okay, why don't we all just sit down and talk this out. I'm sure we can work something out."

All three men nodded and Eben released George who rubbed his throat and gasped for air. "T-Thanks…"

They all moved into the kitchen and sat down around the large oak table. The blonde vampire looked around and sighed." Okay…so what are you doing in my house?"

"You're house?", Sarah said confused, then it dawned on her." You're Stella Olemaun!"

Stella nodded.

Nick sighed. "We needed your books on vampires…we planned to use them to help stop the vampires from turning that Kidnapped kid ,Jake, and murdering the residents of Barrow…_again_."

Eben straightened up and stared at Nick." What about Jake?"

George shrugged. "The vamps plan to turn him. We plan to stop them."

Eben and Stella paled.

"What's wrong?", Sarah asked noticing their reactions.

"He's my baby brother…",Eben said softly.

Nick Frowned. "I'm sorry. If it helps, we were planning on saving him."

Stella smiled. "Us too. Maybe we could work together?"

Nick nodded. "Sure. More people equals more help."

George looked at them and grinned."So… where do we start? We know they're headed to Barrow and we know why ,but we can't go out in the sun. How're we gonna catch up to them?"

Sarah suddenly smiled." I have a great idea."

* * *

**-[Same time]-[Gale]-[Same time]-**

**

* * *

**

Gale sat at her bedroom window looking out into the darkness of Barrow. Shadows shifted and she closed her eyes.

"It's not _them_…_They_ don't exist…",she whispered turning away and making her way to her bed. She Slid under the covers and clenched her eyes shut. Before she fell asleep she heard a chilling vampiric shriek.


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Btw, Reviews would make this a lot easier on me…just so you know…

Ali-chan: Hey my loving fans! Just wanted to let you know that I'd love to hear your ideas on things you'd like to see in the next chapter! I'm totally into group collaboration. I'm not saying I'll use your idea ,but hey… ya never know!

Wife-chan: Wife! Where's my samich?

Ali-chan: Coming! _Which by the way is what she said…._ Well, gotta go give ma Wife her samich! Enjoy the new chapter!

Day 2

* * *

**-[Next morning]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,and George]-[Next morning]-**

**

* * *

**

They stood together in the garage staring at the revamped SUV. The windows in the back had been painted over with black paint to keep out the sun and thick black blankets had been stapled between the front and the back area's so that the vamps would be safe during the day.

"Okay…best idea so far. Way to go Sarah.", Nick said smiling. Sarah Opened the back door and grinned back at them." I know ,right? Ready to go?"

Stella Stumbled into the garage with a stack of books teetering in her arms dangerously. Eben quickly caught a few before they fell and grinned."As soon as we load these up we can get on our way."

They loaded the books up and piled into the car, Nick driving since the sun wouldn't fry him. "How you guys doin' back there?", he asked as they sped down the highway.

Stella smiled while flipping through a large tome." Fine…Its kinda stuffy, but we're okay."

George had quickly fallen asleep leaning on Sarah who smiled sweetly at him. She turned and began reading one of the books ,but chanced another look at him and felt her heart speed up.

In the front seat Nick turned onto a backwater road so as to stay away from people and avoid suspicion. He glanced down at the map and sighed. They were going the right direction ,that was for sure ,but they had no idea how far behind they were or how Jake was faring.

In the back seat Eben was thinking the same thing. He felt dread overwhelm him as he realized his brother could be dead or worse. Unbidden images of his sweet baby brother with inky black eyes and a twisted sharp smile filled his mind. Blood and saliva dripping from the teens chin ,twisting the face of a blue eyed angel into a monster. Soft brown hair flowing in the breeze as the demon with his brothers face leered over a bloodied corpse.

"Eben…Eben!", Stella said urgently ,shaking his shoulder.

He blinked rapidly, torn from his nightmarish thoughts, and looked at her. "W-What…?"

"I was just asking if you're okay…you looked pale and upset.", she said softly.

"Yeah,", Sarah said glancing at him. "you looked like you were gonna be sick."

He sighed. "I'm okay…just worried."

Both women nodded. They understood. The chances that the vampires had either killed or turned Jake were high. They didn't want to think about that ,but couldn't help it. Poor Eben had the knowledge of what the vamps from Barrow were like and that was the worst part.

In the front seat Nick listened to their brief conversation and sighed." He'll be okay…we'll save him."

He knew what it was like to feel helpless, like you failed to protect some one you loved and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. He vowed to help Eben save Jake if it killed him. He refused to let Eben fail his sibling like he had.

* * *

**-[Same time]-[Jake]-[Same time]-**

**

* * *

**

He opened his eyes slowly ,panicking when he saw only darkness. _'I'm blind!', _he thought with horror' _Oh god! I'm blind!' _He began to hyperventilate and struggle ,before he realized something. His vision had adjusted enough for him to realize he wasn't blind. It was just really _dark_.

Looking around he could just make out the distinct shapes of other people. No not people he realized with horror…_vampires_. He could feel the slight motion of what he assumed to be a truck trailer rocking him lightly from side to side. '_They must have got a new human servant_.', he realized.

Suddenly he was jerked roughly to the side as the trailer swerved. He felt some one slam into him as another violent jerk slid him to the back of the trailer.' _What's going on?_', he thought as the sound of crunching metal filled the air.

He found himself flying through the darkness ,the sound of monstrous vampiric shrieks filling the air. He felt a sudden cold and light pervaded his vision. He cried out as he hit what he guessed was the hard partially frozen road. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he saw a trail of blood leading from the back of a broken wreck of twisted metal that must have been the trailer he and the vampires had been in to where he lay.

Animalistic shrieks of pain and rage filled the air and he knew that some of the vampires must have been flung out into the sun and were burning. '_serves them right_', he thought as his vision began to darken and the pain numbed his body. As he faded away he found himself wondering if this was the end. If he was going to die on some frozen highway in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the charred corpses of several vampires. He felt a tear slip down his cheek at that thought. '_See you soon Eben_,' he thought as darkness overcame him.

* * *

**-[That afternoon]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,and George]-[That afternoon]-**

**

* * *

**

Sarah sighed and wearily placed another book on the floor by her feet. So far the books had told them nothing. If they wanted to resurrect a vampire or learn their language ,they had all they needed, but none of that would help them save Jake and stop the vampires attack on Barrow.

"Found anything useful yet?", George asked taking a swig from a canteen full of blood.

Sarah, Eben, and Stella glared at him from their books." You could help you know.", Sarah growled.

George smiled innocently. "Oh…right…" ,and with that he grabbed one of the books beside Eben and began to sift through it.

They smiled at him and went back to reading through the large old tomes ,but the heavy feeling was gone from the air and they didn't find it so taxing.

In the front seat Nick smiled. George had a habit of being both annoying and comforting at the same time.

* * *

**-[that night]-[Jake]-[that night]-**

**

* * *

**

His eyes shot opened and pain arched through his broken body. Where was he? Why was it so cold? More importantly though, why was he in so much agonizing pain?

"Son…You alright there? Can ya hear me?", A rough male voice asked as equally rough hands searched over his body.

He whimpered in response as the mans hands brushed over his broken form.

"Listen, there was a car crash…yer hurt pretty bad…,but I'm gonna getcha help okay?", The man said as his face came into view. He was a stereotypical old trucker of about Fifty years old with salt and pepper hair and a matching beard.

Jake remembered now. The crash! He gasped and his back arched up of the concrete as panic overtook him. Pain came flooding back to him and he felt the cold chill of dread. He hurt everywhere!

"Relax son!", The old man said as he put a calloused hand on the convulsing teen's chest in an attempt to hold him down.

"The crash!", Jake cried looking around at the charred body of the vampires from earlier. '_Oh god!', He_ realized '_It was real! I'm dying on some cold highway miles from home after being kidnapped by vengeful vampires! Oh god!_' His breath came in gasps and his vision went fuzzy.

"Look at me son…",the man said giving a relieved sigh when Jake focused in on him." Can you tell me yer name…?"

Jake nodded slowly trying hard to keep his focus on the strange man. "Jake…"

The man grinned and moved his hands from the teens chest. "I'm Clayton…Now listen…I called an ambulance, so you just gott-"Suddenly Clayton was ripped backward and red hot blood splattered Jakes face.

The terrified teen cried out looking around wildly for the kind old man. "Clayton ….Clayton?"

A shrill vampiric snarl caused the teen to shake with fear and sit up ,pain racking his cold body. He Started to scoot backwards slowly when a nightmarish figure emerged from the frozen darkness. It was the disturbing bald vampire from earlier ,grinning maniacally with blood, saliva, and flesh dripping down his chin and in his teeth.

Jake's eyes widened and he tried to back away faster ,but was stopped when a flash of white hot pain shot through his body. In the seconds of pain and agony ,the vampire had silently moved to him and grabbed hold of his arm. He was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged through the light snow leaving a bloody trail behind him.

He saw more monstrous figures emerge from the darkness and his heart froze. There were so many! In the arms of a crouched vampire was Claytons limp body…without a head! The pretty pixie like vampire holding the body tore a chunk of flesh of and snarled, glancing up at Jake before standing and leaving the bloodied headless corpse on the ground to stain the snow red.

As he was dragged away Jake felt a pang of guilt as the old mans corpse disappeared from his view. Were it not for him the old man would still be alive, probably on the way to see his family. How long would they wait for him to return? Would they know when he didn't show up that he was gone or would they just think he was stuck it traffic?

A snarl dragged him from his sorrowful thoughts and he felt a hand smash into his head. Blood pooled in his mouth as his vision dimmed and his legs went weak. '_Damn…_', he though through the fog that filled his mind. '_I've been knocked unconscious and beat up way too often lately…_' and with that he surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

Poor Jake…Lol. He really does get beat up too much. He's having a crappy day…two days…Whatever.

Please Review! I loves da reviews and want to hear your opinions! Pwease!

Ali-chan: Well, to quote Dr. Nick: Bye everybody!

Wife: *sighs* That was so old school wife…

Ali-chan: *smirks*And your point is….?

Wife:*walks away face palming self*

Ali-chan:Wife wait!*Runs after wife waving to readers* Thanks for reading…..* glomps Wife* Don't leave me Wife...I lurvs you tons...!


	4. Day 3 & Day 4

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Btw, Reviews would make this a lot easier on me…just so you know…

Btw, Day 3 and Day 4 are short in comparison to the previous two chapters so I added them together, but Day five and Day six should be much longer so they'll be separate. Just wanted to let you know.

Day three

* * *

**-[Next morning]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,and George]-[Next morning]-**

* * *

The car sped down the road, Nick expertly in control of the vehicle. Of the four vampires in the back two were awake, Eben and Stella. The look on Eben's face was a mixture of pain and seriousness. Stella could understand.

There was a sense of failure between the two of them. They'd hoped that by staying away from Jake they were sparing him. He could stay blissfully free of the dark world they inhabited, or so they thought.

To be honest they weren't just doing it for him. There was the slight fear that he'd see them as the same beasts that had destroyed their home and their lives-_Vampires. _The thought terrified them.

A sudden breeze told her that it was probably snowing out. Too cold not to be. They were getting close.

* * *

**-[That night]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,and George]-[That night]-**

* * *

George, who was now in the front, stopped the car as soon as he saw the twisted wreck of metal lying in the street beside what appeared to be a Mack truck and a large flatbed blended together.

"Jesus Christ…", he muttered, undoing his seatbelt and opening the driver's side door.

"George? What's going on?", Nick asked, poking his head out from the back.

The vampire turned to him and pointed ahead at the wreckage. "That's what's going on."

Nick gasped audibly, pushing aside the black blanket to get a better look. "Shit…any survivors?"

George shrugged. "No idea."

Nick nodded, leaning back into the back seat, waking the others and telling them what they'd found. In seconds they were all out of the car, examining the wreckage.

There was blood coating the snow around the twisted hulks of metal, and several charred bodies lightly covered in frost and snow. _Vampires. _Eben snarled, leaning down to inspect one of the corpses when Sarah's scream echoed through the air.

He, along with the others, rushed toward the sound, only to find Sarah, open mouthed and wide eyed.

"What's wrong?", Nick asked, putting a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

She shakily pointed in front of her, eyes frozen on what lay there. It was the corpse of an old man, body shredded and eaten almost beyond recognition. It's head lay several feet away in a pool of sickeningly red blood.

Immediately they understood. It was horrific and terrifying even after all they'd seen. Nothing could truly compare to what had been done to the man before them. It was…_sick._

Eben moved closer, hoping to find some clue from the man's corpse and was surprised to smell a familiar scent. "Jake was here.", He said suddenly, turning to the others. "I smell his blood. It's strong. We have to hurry."

With slight nods they all piled back into the car, trying to forget what they'd seen and instead focus on finding Jake who, as of that moment, was in dire straits.

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Btw, Reviews would make this a lot easier on me…just so you know…

Day four

* * *

**-[Midday]-[Jake]-[Midday]-**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking dazedly, and groaned. _His body ached_. His right arm and chest were throbbing, pain arching through him. He sat up slowly, hissing as a flash of pain tore at his chest. His head brushed against what he assumed was a ceiling, making guess that they were either in an attic or crawl space.

He could barely make out the dark shapes that he guessed were sleeping vampires, scattered around him. Shifting his position carefully to examine them better he could feel something wet and sticky on his hands and stomach.

Glancing down in the darkness he gasped. "_B-Blood_."

There was so much. It coated his chest and arms with a veil of red. He could barely make out the cause. His left arm was torn and partially skinned, bone gleaming through, and his chest was torn and bloody, the patches of skin that were still intact peppered with bruises.

Faced with the horror of his wounds he began to hyperventilate, breath coming in quick shallow gasps. What if he could never use his hand again? What would he do? He concentrated on moving his fingers and felt relief break through the panic when they clenched into a fist.

Carefully cradling his injured arm, he got into the best crawling position he could in his current condition and crawled forward, careful to avoid the sleeping vampires, towards what he assumed was the door for where ever he was.

He'd almost made it to door when something sharp cut into his injured arm. He tried to stifle his scream, but it was too late. He was lifted off the floor and, faster than he could blink, was turned full around to face a beautiful and vicious blonde vampire, her long wavy hair framing her face.

She let out a furious vampiric shriek and flung him backwards, his back and head cracking against the door. With a moan he looked up and immediately felt Fear spread through his body. Her shriek had awoken the other vampires and they were slowly moving towards him.

Fear turning into adrenaline he shot up, turning to the door behind him and wrenching it open, the sound of vampiric shrieks following. He rushed down a set of stairs and into a sunlit hallway, the vampires following, several of them rushing straight into the sunlight.

Screams of pain filled the hall behind him and he couldn't help, but glance back. The blonde Vampire and several others lay writhing on the floor, bodies charred and blackened, smoke rising of them like steam from a boiling pot.

Fear and survival instinct kicked in and he turned, running through the house he was in and bursting out the front door into the snow filled day. He kept running until he couldn't run any more, collapsing face first into the snow.

As his body gave up, he found the strength to look up. A familiar Sign caught his attention and he felt his heart freeze. His last coherent thought was a simple childlike plea._ 'No. Not here. Not again. Not Barrow.'_

* * *

**-[That night]-[Gale]-[That night]-**

* * *

She glanced out the window for the third time that night, eyes searching in the darkness. Unlike the rest of the town she knew what to look for. Dark shadows sliding over rooftops with a preternatural beauty.

She knew what was coming and deep down, she was afraid. This time there would be no one to save her. No Eben, no Stella, and no Jake. Eben and Stella wer dead and she had a sinking feeling that Jake would be too.

"Gale. Time for bed sugarplum.", Her nana called up from the bottom of the stairs.

She sighed heavily, fear of what waited in the darkness leaving her afraid to sleep. "Okay…"

With the slightest shiver she left the window, crawling under the downy covers of her bed as if for safety, though she doubted it would keep her safe from the beasts that lay in wait during the night.

* * *

Please review….


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 30 Days of night…no matter how much I wish I did.

Btw, Reviews would make this a lot easier on me…just so you know…

* * *

Day five

* * *

**-[Next morning]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,and George]-[Next morning]-**

* * *

Stopping the car Nick let out a contented sigh. He'd driven like a maniac all night, but had managed to get there in good time.

Glancing towards the back seat where he knew the four vampires were sleeping he sighed heavily. Jake might not make it to night. He'd have to search alone.

"We're here. I'm gonna take a look around."

A grouchy half intelligible grumble was his only response, and he took it as a go ahead to leave them to sleep and check out the town.

With a small smile, the ex-cop opened the door, making sure to lock it after he got out and set the alarm. Taking one last look at the car he made his way out into the snow covered landscape, clutching at his jacket.

Teeth chattering, he made his way slowly towards the sign in the distance which he guessed was the town sign. As he approached the frost covered sign the silhouette of a figure, half covered in snow.

As he got closer he could barely make out the pale familiar face of what appeared to be a teenage boy barely clinging to life. More specifically, _Jake Olemaun_, the exact person they were looking for,barely clinging to life.

"_Jake…_"

Quick as he could Nick was at the unconscious teen's side, digging through the snow in an attempt to uncover him. The process took longer than he had hoped, but, after much hard work, he had him uncovered and, carefully, situated in his arms.

Then, with a determination and strength he didn't know he had, he trekked back to the car, Jake in his arms. By the time he reached the car he was tired and cold, the teen's freezing body definitely not helping. He hadn't realized just how far he'd walked earlier. It hadn't seemed so far. It must have been the added weight.

With an act of pure balance he managed to get his keys from his pocket without dropping the slender teen in his arms into the snow, unlocking the door. Finally he was able to relax, putting the half frozen teen into the passenger side and sliding into the drivers side, immediately turning the heat on high. A glance at the teen told him the heater alone wasn't gonna do it. He was too cold.

The poor kid's lips were a pale blue, standing out against his white skin which glistened with what he assumed was frost or maybe even ice sheeted across the boy's cheeks.

He hurriedly flipped himself around so he was facing the back and, with a quick glance behind him to be sure the sun wasn't too bright, pulled down one of the several blankets hanging between the back and the front.

Silently thanking Sarah for triple layering the blankets due to her paranoia, he wrapped the blanket around the unmoving teen in the passenger seat, making sure to keep him warm and enveloped by the double layer cloth.

Finally satisfied that the teen would be okay, he let his own eyes slip closed as fatigue from the walk caught up with him. Seconds later he was asleep.

* * *

**-[That night]-[Stella, Eben , Sarah, Nick ,George, and Jake]-[That night]-**

* * *

It was dark and he couldn't see anything. It took him several moments to remember why the situation was so familiar. The last time he'd woken up like that it had been surrounded by vampires. At that realization he jolted up, panic over coming him.

His breath coming in gasps he thrashed around, frightened by the fact that his arms seemed pinned to his side, keeping him immobile. There was no getting away this time. He cried out in frustration and fear, thrashing harder, as hands grabbed at him, attempting to stop his violent movement.

"Jake relax! You're okay!", a familiar voice cried, as some one grabbed hold of him. "You're okay."

"No! No…no…no! Just kill me now! P-Please!"

"You're okay…", the voice said softly, then, most likely to someone else. "Pull away the blankets. Let some light in."

Seconds later the soft flow of moonlight illuminated his surroundings and he could feel his heart lurch. His brother-his _dead_ brother- was holding tightly to him, black vampire eyes steadily trained on his face which held a look of utter shock and disbelief.

"E-Eben…", he managed, shock causing him to stutter slightly. "H-How…? You were-you were dead."

Eben glanced into the backseat, and it takes Jake a few minutes to realize that he's staring at Stella who's squashed between two other vampires and a normal man, her eyes telling the teen that she too is a vampire.

"It's a long story", His brother says with a sigh, eyeing him with a mix of concern and fear. "Are you alright?"

Letting out a snort he nodded shortly, hysterically letting out a small whimper. "I got in a car crash, I was kidnapped by vampires, and my dead brother is sitting next to me." A slight panicked sob. "What the _hell_ happened Eben?"

Another sigh from his brother. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"I thought you were dead…", the teen mumbled, eyes on his brother's face. "I thought you were dead. Why didn't you find me? Why'd you let me believe-"

"It was better that way. You were safer.", Stella said quickly.

Turning his head to glance at her Jake was reminded that they weren't alone.

"Yeah. _Safer_.", he said with a slight roll of his eyes. The look of hurt on his brother's face made him feel a flash of guilt. "So," he said, nodding his head in the direction Of Nick, Sarah, and George. "who're they?"

"Friends.", Eben said firmly. "They helped us find you."

Jake turned to smile at them. "Thanks."

George flashed a cocky grin. "No prob. By the way. I'm George.", he motioned to Nick and Sarah respectively. "Nick. Sarah."

"Thanks aga-"

His thanks was cut off by a shrill vampiric shriek, many more answering. Eyes going wide he turned to glance out the car window before turning back to the others.

"They're looking for me!"

"Well they're not gonna find you.", Eben said, starting the car and slamming his foot on the gas.

The squeal of the tires and surprised cries of the vehicles occupants couldn't cover the shrill cries that were much closer than they'd been moments before. Looking out the windows they could make out the swift shadows who managed, thanks to their superhuman speed and strength, to keep up with the speeding vehicle.

As they plowed through the snow, catching sharp corners and dangerous turns, a loud thud as one of the pursuing vampires jumped onto the hood of the car, slamming their fists into it and leaving dents.

Thinking fast George slammed his fist into the roof, eliciting a squeal of pain from the vampire as it went flying off.

"Good o-"

Before Nick could finish congratulating George a large boorish vampire tore the passenger door off, smiling maliciously at Jake and grabbing his arm, attempting to pull him out. Thankfully, Eben caught hold of his other arm, holding tight while attempting to drive.

"Jake!" He cried, trying to both see his brother and keep an eye on the road. "Hold on!"

Eben struggled to keep hold, losing his grip. Just as the vampire was about to pull Jake from the car, Sarah, thinking fast, kicked out at it, striking it in the head and causing it to let go of the teen's arm.

"Oh thank-"

A group of vampires slammed into the driver's side of the car, sending it careening down a snow bank, and onto a frozen lake. Due to the missing door and no seat belt Jake was flung from the car, body bloodied and still, onto the cold ice.

Seconds passed in absolute silence, then- all hell broke loose. Vampires swarmed onto the ice as Stella, Sarah, and Eben pulled themselves from the wreckage, George helping Nick, and dashed for the teenage boy.

Before they could reach him however, they were each attacked by a small grouping of vampires. Immediately it was bloody, vampires tearing each other to shreds. Blood splattered the ice and no matter how many they killed more seemed to come, blocking their path.

Nick, who had pulled his gun, was shooting left and right, vampires dropping dead, while Eben and Sarah decimated their attackers with the help of their claws. Stella however seemed more intent on avoiding them and getting to Jake who she feared was injured.

While they fought to get to Jake a small pixyish vampire already had. Giving a fang filled smile, she leaned down, teeth grazing his yielding flesh, claws digging in, and- was pulled backward harshly, body slamming onto the ice with teeth chattering force.

As she got up she found herself face to face with a very smug George, who held a defensive stance between her and the unconscious Jake, claws out at his sides.

"Not a chance lady.", He growled, eyeing her carefully.

Face twisting into a mask of hate, she lunged at him, shrieking violently as their bodies collided. She viciously swiped at his arms, face, anything she could, while he slowly worked his hands to her neck, stabbing his nails into the pale flesh.

This time her cry was one of pain and she violently lashed out, clawing the left side of his face, blood splaying everywhere.

Getting off him she darted for Jake only to be slammed into by Stella, who caught hold of her jaw, pulling it down until her cheeks tore and blood gushed out, splattering the ice.

In a fit of rage and pain she slammed onto Stella, the ice cracking beneath them as she continuously slammed her head onto it. A pool of blood formed beneath them as the ice broke apart, sending Stella, the vampire, and the unconscious Jake plunging into the below freezing waters.

As they sunk into the ice cold abyss, the ice above them cracking over the whole lake and sending most of the vampires save the few who were lucky and ran away into the garish cold, Eben dove in, swimming towards his brother, while George did the same, swimming towards Stella.

When they reached the snow bank around the cracked lake, they collapsed in a heap, Jake, who was now conscious, whimpering and moaning, as if in pain.

"J-Jake…? You okay?", Eben asked, leaning over his brother, eyes full of worry and fatigue.

Jake let out a shuddering gasp, eyes clenching shut in pain. "M-My arm…it hurts….AUUUUGHHGH…Eben!"

Tearing the cloth sleeve of his shirt they found themselves staring with horror at four long deep scratches that seemed more akin to claw marks.

Letting out a choked sob Stella moved to his side, eyes wide. "Oh god no." She glanced away as his screams grew more pained, she knew what would come.

Eben on the other hand found himself unable to look away, horror rising in him, as his brother arched his back, crying out in pain, eyes bleeding from a soft kind blue to a vicious demonic black.

His skin paled and each vein underneath became prominent, showing through easily. Nails hardened and his body shuddered, screams becoming shrill monstrous vampiric cries, chilling them all to the core.

He lashed out, striking his brothers cheek, his claws tearing the flesh and sending a thin trail of blood over the snow. Eyes focused on each face and a slight bit of recognition resonated deep inside. His hand, raised to swipe again, fell to his side. His eyes gently closed and he stilled.

At that moment, as his cries stopped and his body grew still, a soft light began to creep over the landscape, causing their eyes to go wide. One by one they turned to look behind them, hearts speeding up.

Glancing down at his brother, then back up Eben let out a horrified gasp. _"Sunrise!"_

* * *

Will they be alright or will they burn? You'll know next time! Woot! Reviews please!


End file.
